User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 Site EAW Wikia . 17:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi User:Christoph Krieg *Hey Kingofall42 which faction for each timeline do you like the most in BFII. In the clone wars I prefer the Republic, and in the galactic civil war I prefer the Empire. My absolute preferred class is the clone commander. *And do you think SWBF 3 will have custom Units and be on XBOX 360? *Hey I what I was wondering do you play battle front on console or PC and if console what one? *The reason my second article has a inconsistent title is because some how my laptop erased part of it. Aside from the title did I do well on it, and how can I fix it? Ship Weapons Have you been able to find the ship weapons yet? . 18:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Astro Empires wikia Hey man can you make an edit on the Astro Empires wikia. at http://astroempires.wikia.com/. And then go to the community at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests and adopt the astro empires wikia. Once they transfer you the admin status give me admin status please. Thanks man! . 20:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Astro/Hi Thanks man, um I'm glad you like the templates man, I was hoping you would. I felt that they were needed so i created them. . 17:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Contact our wiki staff member, they can write a bot for that. If not I'll try it. . 17:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Empire Ya, um yes. We still need a better Imperial Marine, Imperial Particle cannons(space), and Imperial Auto Cannon Turrets, and we need a GR75 Rebel Transport, and I'm looking up creating bots also and same no clue, and I also going to be adding a chatbox to the site at the end of the month. And I'm looking for mods to put up on the site, and when ever we find a mod, we will put a link to the mods site, or filefront page. . 23:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stuff Don't worry just take your time, thats all i can ask for. Um same here man, i'm getting a job at gamestop, so I praying I get the assistant manager, I literally worked myself out of a job, bc i tested the software in 2 weeks, and now they won't need me for almost a year. . 14:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pics Those pics will do until you can get a better angle on them. . 14:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo: Galactic Empire Hey man, I created a wiki, about the Galactic Empire, and I was wondering if I can use your images, I forgot to ask, because you took the time to get them. Its called http://galacticempireclan.wikia.com/ If you want me to remove the images I will. . 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Empire You can join in on the roleplaying if you would like. I have a website for the thing its *http://s4.zetaboards.com/Galactic_Empire/index/ *http://galacticempire.mmoguildsites.com/ . 18:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rebels So do you have any more rebels, not meaning to sound rude, but good job on them. Ya, I created a new account, for my rp wikia, so you might get the "new CPL_Maldex" its really chance.purvis. User:Chance.purvis RE:RE:Rebels Ok. Um have you been able to get the Imperial Ship Particle Cannon, and the Imperial Ship Auto Turret? Chance.purvis 19:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Hey check out what I did to our monobook wiki look. Just view it in your prefrences. -- 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Naboo Hey man, um after you get the rest of the skins, before you go for the Imperial Ship weapons, could you get the Naboo Trooper skins? Thanks man. }} 20:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Um ya I just realized, but in SWBFII they are found in the Imperial Missions. }} 20:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) And how do you like our chatbox.